Happy Happy Birthday Cake
by AsaKikuFangirl17
Summary: It's Kuro and Pit's birthday and Palutena decides to make a cake! Failures follow


**AN: THIS IS YAOI! **Okay, this was a spontaneous idea created by me and one of my best friends, Peyton. I say she typed 99% of it, though I did the first little bit and threw in ideas, etc. But she typed most of it, either I wasn't in the room or whatever else. She says she only did about 90% of it, so I say we compromise on 95% of it she did! ^^ But yeahhhh….I know I'm probably going to smack myself in the face one day for getting her into Dark Pit and Pit, and for helping create this, but oh well~ OH! And the birthday we used is when the original game was released

**Happy Happy Birthday Cake **

It was December 19, Pit and Kuro's (Pitoo, Tip, etc.) birthday. (Kuro had decided to live with Pit and Palutena after the defeat of Medusa and Hades.) So for their birthday, Palutena was making a cake. The cake was going to be red velvet, because everyone LOVES red velvet. With cheesecake frosting and chocolate sprinkles of course. "I'm going to make the biggest and best birthday cake for Pit and Kuro ever!" Palutena exclaimed. She looked at the recipe, but decided she didn't want to follow it because it was too long and detailed. She put the cake in the oven on 350 (Fahrenheit) degrees and left to go buy gifts for Pit and Kuro.

Meanwhile, Pit and Kuro were at the store. "I can't believe Lady Palutena made us go to the store on our birthday!" Pit whined, "Why can't we just sit around and eat cookies and stuff like normal people?" "Just stop whining and get on with the shopping so we won't have to be here all day!" Kuro growled. He secretly knew in the back of his mind that Palutena was up to something, and that's why she made the two angels do the shopping.

"Ok, we got: Kool-Aid, broccoli, sunflower seeds, eggs, and cannolis. But, I really, really, REALLY want to get some water balloons so we can "surprise" Palutena for making us do all this work!" Pit snickered. "Whatever," Kuro groaned, "but, I'll have you know that this plan has nothing to do with me!"

Palutena just returned from the store and took the cake out of the oven when she heard Pit and Kuro come in. "Weeeeeeeee're hoooooooome!" Pit yelled. Palutena didn't want the two to see the cake yet so she quickly shoved it into a nearby broom closet. _They'll never look in here. _She thought as she quietly closed the door. _Those two would never clean even if their lives depended on it! _ Palutena nervously ran over to the door where the angels had just entered. "H-hey you twooo… you sure are back e-early… are you sure you got everything on the list?" she mumbled. "Of course Lady Palutena!" Pit said while he thought in the back of his mind _haha but she'll never guess what ELSE we bought!_ "I'm sorry for making you run all these errands for me on your birthday but… could you, maybe, go to the garden and water the plants for me?" Palutena asked, hoping that no one would notice how weird she was acting. She really wanted the cake to be perfect. "Sure!" Pit said. _This will be the perfect time to fill up those water balloons! _"C'mon Kuro! Let's go!" Pit yelled as he grabbed Kuro's arm and dragged him out the door.

_That was a close one. _Palutena thought as she went back to the kitchen, pulling the cake out of the closet that had somehow acquired a thin layer of dust. "Oh dear, it seems to have some dust on it" Palutena said as she set the cake on the table, "It's ok; I'll just brush it off! Now it's time to put on the frosting!" She grabbed a large empty bowl out of the cabinet and perfect frosting magically appeared. "This part I will do the easy way!" She laughed. A big spatula suddenly appeared and she stuck it in the bowl, scooped up some froting, and started to spread it on the cake.

"Ok Kuro, you get the balloons and I'll get the hose!" Pit said excitedly as he ran toward the garden. He was suddenly stopped by Kuro grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back. "I didn't buy any water balloons Pit." Kuro whispered. His warm breath brushed against Pit's neck and made him shiver. "W-why?" Pit stuttered, "I-I was s-sure I p-put them in the cart." Kuro slowly turned Pit around to face him. Pit blushed due to the closeness of his other self. Kuro smirked at the adorableness, but kept his cool and said, "I think Lady Palutena is planning something NICE for us, so I don't think it's a very good idea to water bomb her. That would just get you in trouble." "Well how do you know?" Pit argued, trying to pull out of Kuro's grasp. Kuro pulled him closer and whispered, "I just do!" At this, Pit froze. The redness of his blush deepening in color, causing Kuro to smirk again. He bent down getting closer to Pit. Pit's blush turned to a color that would put a tomato to shame and he closed his eyes. Kuro was still getting closer, noses almost touching when he stopped. Suddenly, Pit felt something put in front of his face. He opened his eyes and focused his vision onto a green water hose that replaced Kuro's face in the closeness. "Now how about we water those plants before Lady Palutena gets suspicious." Kuro laughed, clearly enjoying the reaction he had gotten from Pit. "Fine!" Pit whined, and shoved Kuro away, feeling quite embarrassed.

Palutena was just finishing the cake. She reached into her pocket and brought out a giant strawberry, probably the biggest strawberry that anyone has ever seen, and placed it on the top of the newly decorated cake. It was a three tiered cake; covered with a creamy white frosting, chocolate and rainbow sugar sprinkles, and multi-colored spiral sparkler candles. There were small chocolate covered strawberries lining the outside of each tier and, of course, the fantastically large strawberry paced in the center of the top tier. "Oh, I almost forgot something!" Palutena exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and a line of pink frilly roses made of vanilla frosting covered the outside of the cake. _It's PERFECT!_ She thought as she admired her work of art. And it was perfect timing too. Right then Pit and Kuro walked into the house. Pit slightly wet, considering he was the one who watered all of the plants. Palutena told the two to go get changed and then come back to have a 'healthy' snack.

Pit began to run up the stairs, Kuro close behind him, when suddenly, Pit slipped on some water that was dripping off of him. "Ahh!" Pit yelped. He braced himself for impact with the cold, hard stairs, but instead, he was caught by a pair of strong arms. He looked up to Kuro's face. Kuro chuckled as a tear of fright escaped Pit's eye and slowly rolled down Pit's cheek, butbut quickly wiped it away with his thumb. "You really need to be more careful on the stairs, Pit." Kuro chuckled again at the scared boy that he held in his arms. Pit just looked at him as Kuro carried him the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room. Kuro set Pit down on his bed and looked at him lovingly. He didn't want his little Pit to get injured falling down the stairs on his birthday! Pit looked back at Kuro, still not having said a word, when he jumped up and pulled Kuro into a tight hug. "Thanks Kuro!" he sang. A surprised Kuro just laughed and hugged him back. They held that hug for a minute or so when Kuro said, "Ok then, let's get you into changed into some dry clothes." He held up a new outfit for who yanked it from his hand with a pout and stomped off to the bathroom to change.

Palutena heard the footsteps of the boys coming down the stairs; she grabbed the presents to surprise them with when they sat down at the table. "What kind of snack are we having Lady Palutena? I really hope it's ice cream!" Pit yelled as he reached the bottom of the stairs, walking this time, to ensure that he didn't fall again. "Oh you'll see!" she called back. When the duo sat down at the table, Palutena ran out of the kitchen, presents in hand, and shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" The two boys looked up, shocked as Palutena set the gifts in front of them on the table. "Well," she giggled, "Open them up!" Excitedly, Pit and Kuro ripped into their gifts. The first gift Pit opened was a pink bag with pink fur lining the opening. He reached in and pulled out a strange purple fruit. He looked confusedly over to Palutena and asked, "What the heck is this?" "It's a magic fruit. Each bite gives you the power to fly by yourself for one hour without your wings burning up!" Palutena cheered. Pits face brightened as he looked at the magical fruit. Kuro, hearing this news, reached into his first bag to find that he had received the same precious fruit. Pit then reached into his second bag, which was blissfully less pink and girly, specifically blue, and pulled out a white tunic and a $10 gift card to McDonalds. "Awesome! I needed a new tunic!" Pit exclaimed, holding up his prize and waving it around. "I'm glad you like it, Pit!" grinned Palutena. "Wow and it's even flame resistant!" Pit cheered happily. He looked over to Kuro who was now looking into a red bag filled with black tissue paper. He reached in and pulled out a shiny new Viper Blade. His face lit up in surprise as he stroked his new awesome weapon. "Thanks Lady Palutena!" the two rejoiced as they stood up to simultaneously hug her. "You're welcome boys!" she laughed, "Now, who wants cake?"

"Meeeeeeeeeee! Me me meeeeee!" Pit shouted. The boys sat back down at the table as Palutena ran into the kitchen to retrieve her beautiful cake that she was so proud of. She skipped out of the kitchen toward the eager boys at the table when suddenly, she tripped on a balled up piece of tissue paper that one of the boys had carelessly thrown to the floor. "Waahhhhh!" she cried as she fell forward, the cake seemingly jumping from her hands and flying across the room. SPLAT! In a flash, the whole cake was covering Pit. Kuro had a small strawberry sticking out of his hair and the floor and table had been splattered with the sweet substance. But still, a majority of the cake had landed on Pit. He was practically swimming in cake! Getting up from being flat on her face, "Ow ow ow…" Palutena cried, when she looked up to face the mess of the cake, she gasped, "Oh no! I'm soooooo sorry Pit! Ah! I um… I'll clean this up!" Kuro sighed, still unaware of the strawberry on top of his head, "Don't worry about Pit, Lady Palutena, You clean this up here and I'll help him wash up in the hot springs." He walked over to a cake-covered, blushing Pit, and picked him up bridal style, causing the blush to deepen. Kuro sighed and chuckled, "Jeez, does everyone in this house have to be a klutz?" and carried Pit upstairs to the hot springs.

Once inside the hot spring room (bathroom), Kuro set Pit down and looked at him. "You sure are a messy eater!" he joked. Pit laughed shyly, "Ha ha… y-yeah…" He looked up and met Kuro's gaze. They stood there and looked at each other for what seemed like forever to Pit. Suddenly, he felt something brush across his face. He glanced to the side to see Kuro lift his finger off of Pit's face with a big scoop of cake and frosting. Kuro licked the cake off his finger, "Mmmmhhhhh!" he hummed and smiled at Pit. Pit blushed again and looked to the side; though, he was really interested to know exactly how the cake tasted. Kuro took another scoop of cake off of Pit's face and held it up to him, "Here, try it." He offered. Without thinking, Pit leaned forward and took a lick of the cake from his other's finger. He realized what he did and blushed a dark shade of crimson. Kuro chuckled and before Pit could compute what was happening, Kuro leaned forward and took a long lick of the side of Pit's face. "W-what are you doing!" Pit screeched and jumped back in surprise. Kuro smirked, "Just having a taste of our birthday cake! It's pretty good dontcha think?" Kuro leaned in for another lick. This time, he began to tug Pit's clothes down. He leaned closer to Pit's ear and whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up!" Pit shuddered, but he couldn't protest. Slowly, Kuro removed all of his other's clothes, licking up cake from the side of his face and neck as he did so. Pit whimpered when Kuro scooped him up bridal style once again. Kuro looked down at Pit and licked his nose, "K-kuro…" Pit whispered as he gazed into the dark angel's eyes. Slowly, Kuro walked over to the hot springs and gently set Pit down. Pit whined at Kuro for being released from his grasp, but Kuro quietly laughed, slipped his clothes off, and sunk down into the hot spring next to Pit. Kuro slowly leaned over to Pit who closed his eyes, expecting another lick. His eyes snapped open in shock when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own. Pit wanted to pull away, but at the same time he didn't. In fact, he couldn't! Giving in to his senses, he returned the kiss. Kuro opened an eye in surprise but held the kiss. He pressed his lips harder against Pit's, causing him to gasp, giving Kuro the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue in and invading Pit's mouth. The angel of light couldn't control himself, his mind took over and he returned the gesture to his partner. They sat there, sucking on each other's tongues, exploring one another's mouths, and tasting the sweet, red velvet cake that lingered on their lips. Kuro grabbed Pit's waist, pulling him closer. He slid his hands up and down, wiping off some of the cake and frosting that had stuck there. Pit's hands also found themselves on Kuro's waist, slowly sliding up to his hair. Pit ran his fingers though the silky black hair, whose posseser deepened the kiss at his touch. As Pit ran his hands through the dark, fluffy hair, he came across that long forgotten strawberry. Kuro whined when Pit pulled away from the kiss. They both looked at the chocolate covered strawberry, and Kuro snatched the strawberry from his hands. Pit reached to take it back but Kuro held it behind his head. "Kurooo!" Pit huffed with a pouty face. "You really want this strawberry?" the dark winged boy teased. Pit nodded and Kuro brought it up to his face, "Then you're going to have to come get it!" At that, Kuro took half of the strawberry in his mouth, the other half poking out. He smiled and bit into the strawberry. Pit pouted at the game, but just as quickly leaned in close; biting the outer half of the strawberry right at Kuro's mouth. They bit down slowly, severing the strawberry right down the middle. A small bit of strawberry juice dripped down Kuro's mouth, urging Pit to come forward and lick it off. Kuro nuzzled into Pit's neck, kissing, licking and sucking his soft skin. His hands moved to his back and began to caress Pit's wings. His kisses moved down to the angel of light's chest, hands still stroking the soft, wet wings. He ran his hand over the white feathers, stroking them between his fingers. Pit moaned at the touch. His whole body was tingling as Kuro kissed, licked, nipped, and stroked him. While one hand stayed and pawed Pit's sensitive feathers, the other slid down his back, along his side, and over his leg. Pit moaned and Kuro leaned in to smother the moan with another kiss. He reached Pit's lips and was about to ignite a long, sensual kiss when he felt something poke his stomach. "Nnggh… Kuro…" moaned Pit when the dark haired angel paused in his advancement towards the others lips. "Ya know…" laughed Kuro, "if you need help with something, you can always ask me." He chuckled into another kiss. As he deepened the kiss and ran his hand up Pit's leg, he felt his own erection start to grow. His hand stopped at the base of Pit's groin. Pit shuddered and moaned and looked up to Kuro when he stopped. "You ok Pit?" Kuro asked, looking at Pit's shining eyes as he shakily nodded. Kuro also nodded, and continued the movement of his hand along Pit's erection. Pit gasped as Kuro's warm hand ran along his length. He moaned loudly when he felt something much softer and warmer touch his tip. He looked over and saw Kuro's head submerged in the water; his tongue curling around the tip and length of his hard member. Kuro came up for a breath, panted and smiled at an already panting Pit. Pit nodded to the dark angel, giving him permission to continue. Kuro placed his mouth over the white winged male's 'fifth-limb', tasting and liking the pre-cum that began to leak out. Soon, Kuro had Pit's whole member down his throat. His own erection becoming completely hard at the sounds and moans of his partner. Pit tensed, giddy with excitement. He had never felt this way before, and he didn't want the sensation to end. Suddenly, he screamed "KURO!" He came into Kuro's mouth, who swallowed greedily. Pit look worriedly at Kuro, "Sorry! I didn't me-" "It's OK Pit!" Kuro cut him off. Pit saw the expression of satisfaction on Kuro's face and relaxed. "My turn?" asked the dark angel, as he looked at his pleasured other. Pit nodded but had a half confused, half scared look on his face. Kuro acknowledged the expression, "Don't worry, all you need to do is lay there and look cute." He said with a smirk. Pit looked back up and pouted, "I-I'm not… c-cute- Ahh!" He whined and felt something poke into his anus. He exchanged glances with Kuro. He was concerned, but Kuro looked like he knew what he was doing, so he nodded and relaxed. The dark angel smiled and began to slowly moving his finger in and out of the tight hole. He added a second digit. Pit squirmed at the discomfort but soon relaxed. When his partner was once again comfortable, Kuro began scissoring and thrusting the digits with more force. A third finger was added and Pit yelped. It burned slightly to have Kuro's foreign fingers thrusting inside of him, but the pain slowly started to ease. Then, the digits were thrust into a certain spot. The pleasure was so intense the Pit nearly screamed. He bit his lip, trying to suppress the scream that turned into a loud moan. The reaction excited Kuro beyond his extent. Sure that his prepping was now complete, he looked over to Pit, who was pouting at the removal of the digits. Kuro smirked and pulled his other angel into a quick kiss. "This is gonna hurt, you think you're ready?" whispered the darker haired male into the others lips. A soft moan represented a yes, and Kuro gently spread his partner's legs and cheeks, positioning his tip at the entrance, and slowly pushing himself in. Pit yelped at the intrusion. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed. Kuro pulled him into a lustful kiss to calm his other and allowed the muscles to relax. "O-ok…" Pit whispered as they broke the kiss, signaling Kuro to continue. He slowly pushed more of himself into the tight, hot space. Pit cringed, but forced himself to stay focused on being calm. Kuro began slowly moving in and out of the light angel; each thrust causing his pleasure to intensify. "F-faster Kuro!" Pit whined as the pain slowly ceased. Kuro obeyed and began to trust faster and deeper into Pit. Again, Pit's sensitive prostate was hit. He let out a small scream and loud moans as it was hit over and over. Kuro moaned at each squeeze his partner gave when that special patch of nerves was pounded. Kuro looked down at Pit, seeing his member quite needy, he began to pump. Moans from the two filled the whole room. Moving, thrusting, sweating, panting, moaning, screaming. "K-kuro! Aaahhh… I'm gonna…nnggghh…." Pit moaned, feeling himself coming to completion, "Me… nnnggghhh… too… ahh…" Kuro replied, a little too late. Pit came and the white substance fell over him and his partner, flowing into the steamy water. The sight and feeling of tenseness from his partner caused Kuro to climax, letting out with a few hard thrust into his hot, tight, other. He moaned loudly and Pit nearly screamed when he felt the warm, sticky liquid fill him. The dark angel fell to the side of the light. Pulling himself out and panting. The two lied there, panting in the warm (and now dirty) water and looked at each other. Once he had caught his breath, Kuro sat up and helped Pit into a sitting position. They leaned against the edge of the spring, staring into the other's eyes with a loving gaze. Kuro grabbed Pit and pulled him into a long, sloppy kiss. When air was a necessity, they broke the kiss, panting once again, still staring at each other. "Kuro…" Pit whispered, looking tiredly into his newly found lovers eyes. "Pit…" replied Kuro, wishing he wasn't so worn out. "I love you…" they said simultaneously, surprised at first by the others words, then, they pulled each other into an embrace. Pit nuzzled into Kuro's neck and Kuro stroked his hair, taking in the sweet smell of his love. They felt like they could cuddle forever. They WOULD have cuddled forever, if it had not been for a certain 'interruption'… "Oh there you two are!" Palutena yelled as she entered the hot spring room, "You guys were in here so long I got worried! I even went out and bought another cake if you'd like to come eat some. And I promise I won't drop it this time! Again sorry about that! I wasn't paying any attent- hey… are you two… cuddling?" She stopped rambling and stared. The angels staring back with confused expressions, looked at each other, then back at Palutena, and simultaneously pouted, "No… and get out of here! We ARE naked you know!" Palutena blushed and turned around quickly. As she scrambled out the door she mumbled, "W-well… uh… c-come down and… um… get some c-cake when you're done… I guess…" She quickly shut the door and sighed, _Teehee! Those two were definitely cuddling! Soooo cuuuute!_ She smiled at the thought. Then, she fan girl squealed, and went back down stairs to the kitchen to cut the cake BEFORE anyone was at risk of getting cake splattered. Although, she did think it was possible that she might 'accidently' trip again… but that was just a thought.

**The End **


End file.
